


Pride

by NihilismPastry



Series: Requests from Tumblr [9]
Category: Undertale
Genre: BDSM, Collar, Dom!Bluberry, Ecto-dick, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Sub!Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Red is prideful, and Blueberry won't tolerate it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from my tumblr! 
> 
> misswits14: Underfell Sans and Underswap Sans, collar, master, and praise kink? Surprise me with who will be sub and dom, THANK YOU~

Red hissed and fought the urge to buck his hips. His head was craned back, and his spine was twisted almost unnaturally as he endured the torture. The cold blue tongue wrapped around his cock, the smirking skeleton kneeling in front of him, and the almost painful tightness of his collar was enough to make him blow his load. 

But that stupid smiley asshole had told him no.

He grit his teeth and curled his toes into the carpet, when Blueberry gave a particularly hard suck to his tip. The smaller skeleton gave a light chuckle as he separated his mouth from his needy dick. "Come on, Red, moan for me. Don't you want to cum sometime this century?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, what?"

He rolled his eye lights at the insulted tone, but corrected himself anyway. "yes, Master."

Blueberry hummed as he gently curled his cold fingers around his dick's base and gave a harsh squeeze. A harsh breath passed through his teeth, but he managed to stop the moan before it bubbled to the surface. Blueberry's eye sockets narrowed, and he added more pressure to the girthy member. "You almost had it that time. Don't you want to please your master? I love those cute little noises you make." His free hand trailed over his exposed spine, paying extra attention to the small bones connecting them together. "Just as much as I love your vertebrae," he trailed up higher to his cheek bones. "your cute face," He wedged his fingers past Red's sharp teeth. "and your adorable tongue. I love you so much Red, even if you think you're broken and unfixable."

He leaned forward and pressed his teeth to Red's. He could taste Blueberry's cold raspberry tasting magic, prompting him to snake his tongue out to meet Blueberry's. The smaller skeleton hummed in approval, and wrapped his tongue around the larger skeleton's and gave a harsh suck. Down below, Red felt a hand begin to jerk his dick in fast sloppy movements. It was an obvious display of his counterpart's inexperience, but the eagerness made up for it. 

Red had never been in a...healthy relationship. It was always rough sex, harsh words, and stumbling out of the room after his partner fell asleep.

Blueberry was different though. 

The skeleton brought an innocence to their sex that made Red's soul throb. Gentle kisses after a harsh paddling, thoughtful inquiries when his bones would rattle, and a handmade collar that was only used during sex. Blueberry threw his soul into his relationship, regardless how often Red snapped at him, or insulted his intelligence. And the only thing he had asked in return was to hear the embarrassing moans that came from getting his cock sucked. 

Blueberry disconnected their tongues, and knelt back down, licking the side of his dick like it was a lollipop. His fingers edged up to the tip, and lightly squeezed the sensitive magic. Precum sizzles and popped as it slid down his cock, just to evaporate in a wave of billowy red smoke before it could stain Blueberry's couch. The last thing Red needed was his lover's younger brother chasing after him with his gaster blasters for 'corrupting' his 'innocent' brother. "Are you close again, Red? You wanna spill your cum all over my face? You wanna dye me red so everyone knows what we did?"

His tongue snaked out of his mouth, and locked hiss upper teeth in a lewd display that nearly knocked the air out of him. This was becoming too much, at this point he might as well cum and accept his punishment. "m-master."

"That's it, moan my name, slut."

A ragged growl escaped through his teeth as cum spurt out of him. A blob of it clung to his lover's cheek, while another caught in his mouth. It prompted another low growl, and his spine to arch almost painfully. As his orgasm ebbed away, leaving him in a tingly warmth and exhaustion, Blueberry leaned forward and nuzzled his nasal cavity into his ribs, staining him with his own cum. "See, you did so good~! I told you it wouldn't be that bad."

"easy for ya to say," He grunted. "ya ain't the one that's gotta do it." 

Blueberry peeked up at him, and a sly smile spread over his teeth, and his fingers glided down to his pelvis, a pale blue glow coming from it. "Let's just see about that."

**Author's Note:**

> This became sexual fluff? I don't...I don't even know. The story grew legs and ran away after the second paragraph. This was also my first time writing gay sex, so I hope it was uh...acceptable? 
> 
> You know what won't run away? My tumblr! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com


End file.
